The Juubi Reborn Redone
by Arashithestormgod
Summary: What if Naruto died fighting Madara and was given a deal by the Shinigami? Watch as Naruto relives his life as a boy named Arashi Kazuma...lots of the canon will be different...ON HIATUS WORKING ON STORMS RISING
1. The Deal

_**The Juubi Reborn**_

To all Naruto fans out there let it be thoroughly known that I DO NOT own Naruto that right goes to Kishimoto-san.

Sakura will not be a ego-tistic dimwitted bitch in fact she may be in the harem that is undecided as of yet.

(Harem decision's will be in the AN(authors Note)

Well time to start the chapter hope you like it

'Talk' human speech

'_Talk'_ human thoughts

'Talk' flashback speech

'_Talk' flashback thoughts_

'**Talk' demon/god speech**

'_**Talk'**_** demon/god thoughts**

_~Flashback~_

_The village known as Konoha gakure No sato lays in ruins before two entities. One with an orange mask with a swirl toward one eye revealing the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan' dressed in a black cloak with red clouds adorned upon it is high up in the air breathing very heavily holding his left arm as blood flows from it. A tall blonde wearing only black 'ANBU' pants because his shirt and jacket were torn to pieces showing his scarred up body is clutching the bottom left half of his ribs as they bleed also is breathing heavily keeping in pattern with the orange-masked figure as he is having a discussion with his hostess the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Yes the Kyuubi is a girl got a problem….No? Didn't think so)_

"_When should I activate the jutsu?" Naruto asks the Kyuubi_

"_Wait until he attacks you since he cant really move he will end up using a Katon jutsu on you"__ said the red-headed goddess of the fox_

"_Alright" stated the blonde as he waited for the final attack already forming mysterious hand-signs in his head. _

_Then he felt this enormous energy serge from around him as the other eight bijuu form together as he to felt a large amount of energy being drained from him as he hears a girlish shriek from within as the kyuubi in her fox form is released from it's body and fuses with the other bijuu. Then that's when it happened.. An entity that made the kyuubi's power seem like a pebble on the street corner. Not exactly god power but close enough to make the weak die just by feeling it's presence._

_The Juubi has been reborn…_

_The blonde and the orange-masked man both froze at the sight of such an entity as it's aura began to strangle the masked-man_

"_KUSO!" yelled the masked man in pure rage_

"_W-what's the matter Madara Uchiha the power too much for you" mocked the blonde to the newly-named Madara Uchiha as he too began to slightly tremble._

_Madara let out an evil chuckle as he began to form hand-signs faster than the human eye can keep up with as he shouted._

"_**Akuma no yugo gijutsu!**__"(1) yelled Madara as he began to fuse his power with the juubi but just as the last of his power was drained he felt a pulse go through his heart as he looked over at the blonde holding up the dragon hand sign as the juubi and his own power being sealed away into the blonde boy before him. But due to the effect the blonde's appearance began to change as his hair change from sun kissed-blonde to a raven-blue hair, but the most dramatic change was in his eyes as they gained three tomoes and they also took the form of the rinnegan as the eyes gained a purple background. After the changes were complete the sheer power of the blonde's chakra set off a chakra explosion destroying any and everything in a 100 mile radius…_

_-White world between life and death-_

_Naruto lies there suspended in the air as a giant shadow figure stands before him. Naruto begins to stir as he would fall back into the sleep if not for the booming voice that demanded for him to awaken. When Naruto has fully awoken he stares directly at the heavenly being known as the Shinigami._

"_S-shinigami-sama?" Naruto stutters in fear._

"_Do not worry young one I am no here to take your soul." Shinigami speaks in a calm but still scary voice._

"_Then what do you want?" Naruto asks briefly forgetting his fear of the entity before him._

"_I have come to make a deal with you" The ever powerful being states at the puzzled look on the blonde's face._

"_What kind of deal?" Naruto asks quizzically._

"_I'll let you start your life over in exchange for your loyalty…but you will have to go under a new name since your appearance is different and that you are the jinchiruki of the Juubi no hybrid" Says Shinigami._

"_And if I reject?" Naruto asks albeit scared to death._

"_I eat your soul and seal you away so you won't be able to see your dead loved ones" States Shinigami obviously not pleased with the blonde's suggestion._

_Naruto gulps and ponders the pros and the cons of the offer but the pros outweigh the cons so he accepts the Shinigami's offer._

"_So what shall my name be in my new life?" Naruto asks_

"_Your name shall be Arashi Kazuma" States the Shinigami proud of his quick wits and the ability to come up with cool names. _

"_But be warned the world you will enter will have many differences from your world.." Shinigami says sternly before breaking into an evil grin.. "Oh and there will be a girl version of you in this dimension but remember she or anyone else will not be related to you so if you fall for someone go for it" The Shinigami says as he holds up the victory sign while in his head his chibi version is dancing around._

"_Oh and for your dojutsu it will be known as the Oragan(2)…so do we have a deal Naruto?" Says the Shinigami._

"_Yes we have a deal Shinigami-sama" Says a relieved blonde._

"_Very well then… Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we will speak again soon" The Shinigami then raises his hands as a blue aura is released from them knocking the young blonde out for what seems to be ages._

_-A/N-_

_Well there goes the first chapter hope you like it. Sorry if it is confusing but bare with me this will be a true storyline with A LOT of OOC-ness _

_{1}__**Akuma no yugo gijutsu: demonic aura blast?**_

_{2} __**Oragan: Aura eye**_

_Harem will be described in the upcoming chapters_

_**Please keep the reviews nice and clean no swearing oh and if you must flame please explain what is wrong with the story so I can fix the mistakes or I will lock you in a room full of old people and Barney singing the "I love you" song over and over again**_

_**Arashithestormgod signing out**_

_**Ja Ne! **_


	2. The Sealing

I was originally planning on doing a filler arc to give the story a more in depth feeling to it but I have decided against it seeing as how I hate them myself and there may be a few time skips in the upcoming chapters but before I reveal too much I'm going to let you read and find out so enjoy..

**Previously: (**_"Very well then… Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we will speak again soon" The Shinigami then raises his hands as a blue aura is released from them knocking the young blonde out for what seems to be ages.)_

(**in the void world)**

We join our crimson-eyed hero as he is…playing shogi with Shinigam-sama. There is a visible ire in the shinigami's facial features that soon turn into utter defeat as he FINALLY looses to our number one most unpredictable ninja.

"YATTA I finally beat you shini-oujiji" yells a happy young lad as he jumps for joy hopping all around the shinigami.

"**Whatever it's a stupid game anyway**" pouts the ruler of the reapers.

"That's not what you said when you beat me the other times you whiny sore-loser" teases the plucky ninja

(**Meanwhile in the world of the living.. kyuubi attack)**

There before the village of Konoha.. or what's left of it anyway stands on all fours with it's nine-tails flowing around like whips in the air is the Kyuubi No Kitsune facing a platinum-orange haired man wearing a Kage cloak holding a baby in his arms on top of a giant toad.

"Well Gamabunta its time for me to go.." Says the platinum-orange haired man to the newly named Gamabunta with a nervous chuckle.

"**Usually I would say I'd see you later but now.. I know this will be the last time we meet for a while.. You've always been a good kid Minato… the toads will always remember you and we will watch over the kid.**"Says the overgrown toad as it takes one last puff of its pipe before facing the raging fox

"Her name is Naruko and so help me if she isn't treated like the hero she deserves to be I will come back from the Shinigami and level this village be damned on sensei's wishes.. anyway it was an honor fighting along side of you old buddy" Minato finishes before placing the infant on the toads head before going through a series of hand-signs.

"_**SHIKI FUJIN"**_ Shouts Minato.

**(Back in the void world)**

Just as the shinigami was about to give our hero a taste of his mind his watch beeped. The death gods eyes widen.

"**Sorry brat but it's sealing time then your true journey will begin in 8 years"** the death god says solemnly as he disappears in a spacial rift.

(**Back in the real world)**

As soon as Minato finishes the hand signs and calls out the jutsu a spacial rift forms in between Minato and the fox as a giant entity emerges through the portal with chains around his hands with his back turned away from Minato before speaking

"**Why have you summoned me Ningen?" asks the powerful entity known as Shinigami asks.**

"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter Naruko in exchange for my soul" says Minato slightly trembling at the sight of the Shinigami.

"**Very well ningen but only because your giving me your soul" **chains shoot out from Naruko's stomach through the Shinigami and Minato then latches onto Kyuubi before pulling the Kyuubi into baby Naruko.

"**The sealing is complete now ningen your soul is mine"** says Shinigami before he sticks his hand into Minato's soul. Minato looks at his beautiful wife holding their baby girl in her arms. He allows a tear to fall free from his eyes before Shinigami takes his hand out of Minato's stomach taking his soul with it.

With the sealing done and Minato's soul as now his the Shinigami vanishes via spacial rift leaving a crying baby and a broken mother before being called upon by the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan.. don't worry as your father/Husbands last wish I will make sure Konoha sees her as the hero she truly is" Says the Sandaime to Kushina who is holding baby Naruko in her arms as they make their way over to the Hokage tower before Sarutobi breaks off in the direction of the council room to break the news of their fallen Hokage to the village and the council…

**AND CUT!**

**Please keep the reviews nice and clean no swearing oh and if you must flame please explain what is wrong with the story so I can fix the mistakes or I will lock you in a room full of old people and Barney singing the "I love you" song over and over again**

**Arashithestormgod signing out**

**Ja Ne! **


	3. Life part 1

_**The Juubi Reborn**_

**Previously on The Juubi Reborn: **

_As soon as Minato finishes the hand signs and calls out the jutsu a spacial rift forms in between Minato and the fox as a giant entity emerges through the portal with chains around his hands with his back turned away from Minato before speaking_

_"__Why have you summoned me Ningen?" asks the powerful entity known as Shinigami asks._

_"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter Naruko in exchange for my soul" says Minato slightly trembling at the sight of the Shinigami._

_"__Very well ningen but only because your giving me your soul" __chains shoot out from Naruko's stomach through the Shinigami and Minato then latches onto Kyuubi before pulling the Kyuubi into baby Naruko._

_"__The sealing is complete now ningen your soul is mine"__ says Shinigami before he sticks his hand into Minato's soul. Minato looks at his beautiful wife holding their baby girl in her arms. He allows a tear to fall free from his eyes before Shinigami takes his hand out of Minato's stomach taking his soul with it._

_With the sealing done and Minato's soul as now his the Shinigami vanishes via spacial rift leaving a crying baby and a broken mother before being called upon by the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_"Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan.. don't worry as your father/Husbands last wish I will make sure Konoha sees her as the hero she truly is" Says the Sandaime to Kushina who is holding baby Naruko in her arms as they make their way over to the Hokage tower before Sarutobi breaks off in the direction of the council room to break the news of their fallen Hokage to the village and the council…_

**On With the story!**

After taking baby Naruko to the Hokage tower and laying her in the crib Minato had set up for him and Kushina to put Naruko in, Hiruzen signaled for a young Anbu boy with a weasel mask to appear by his side.

"Weasel-kun stay here with Kushina-chan and watch Naruko-chan while I go and settle down my village before telling them about her.. oh and if _anyone_ tries to harm her I authorize you to use force to remove them" Says the Sandaime in a fatherly-commanding tone that left _no _room for argument earning himself a

'**Hai Hokage-sama**' from the young ANBU lad before vanishing via shun shin to call a council meeting.

Kushina sits there staring at her baby girl without giving the Hokage a response as if he weren't even there. What she was thinking was a whole different story.

'Minato I hope your right about these villagers… If not I will personally drag you out of the Shinigami's stomach and kill you myself "TTEBANE!'

Upon the other council members civilian and Ninja arriving there, he began to explain about the Kyuubi jinchuruki being Baby Naruko he heard cries of

'DESTROY THE DEMON' and

'FINISH WHAT YONDAIME-SAMA STARTED'

Were thrown around from all of the civilian council except Koharu, and Homura, The Sandaime's advisors, and the shinobi council and surprisingly Danzo was quiet and didn't say anything, which creeped out the Sandaime to no end, the cries continued for 5 minutes before the Sandaime unleashed a huge amount of Killer intent to silence all of them before rising and making his way to the center of the council room.

"No one will be touching Naruko-chan because she has done nothing wrong and whatever has been told in this room is now a SS class secret anyone mentioning anything about the Kyuubi will be killed on the spot. Dismissed!"

Orders the Sandaime as he leaves the council room to go get some headache relievers and to tend to Naruko. Little did he know somehow the information about the Kyuubi's predecessor leaked out into the village and now poor little Naruko's tragic life will begin...

**(TIME SKIP 8 YEARS LATER)**

8 year old Naruko Uzumaki was running through the village crying as she was being chased _again_ by an angry mob with the typical mob weapons and a few Chunin including a silver haired one (**guess who**) she turned a corner and ran into another group of adults who looked at her with utter disgust and hatred before she ran away and they joined the ever growing mob adding one Jounin and even a bear masked ANBU plus 5 more Chunin before she got cornered before training ground 7.

"We finally got you DEMON!" yelled an angry mobster holding a pitchfork as he charged at her. Seeing this she quickly got up and dodged before running again yelling things like

"What have I ever done to be attacked?" and

"I didn't do anything!" in between loud sobs at being hated for something she didn't know she did.. this wasn't the first time she had been attacked for no reason either..

(_Flash Back)_

_4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly in fact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji._

"_Are you hungry little girl?" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen._

"_So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it to her with a chuckle._

"_I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a blush on her face as her stomach growled again.._

"_Well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku. _

"_Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice._

"_N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners._

"_Well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for 'everyone' but a good few. Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her tracks.._

"_Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some ANBU appeared and dispersed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower to report what happened.._

_(Flashback KAI!) _

So now Naruko is running again before turning a familiar corner and tripping on the SAME DAMN ROCK silently cursing herself for doing the same thing TWICE as the mob grew closer Naruko closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming beaten but it never came.. When she opened her eyes she expected to see some ANBU but what she saw amazed her even more..

**AND CUT! MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY Jr. STRIKES**

**Sorry about focusing mostly on Naruko in the last few chapters but I had to work my way up through Naruko's eyes**

**Next chapter:**

**("They always did say it was cute to see a girl faint and Now I see why.")**

"**Hi I'm Naruko Uzumaki, what's your name?"**

**Harem List**

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Naruko (FEM NARU) Uzumaki**

**Suzuki (FEM SASU) Uchiha**

**Ikane (FEM ITA) Uchiha **

**Ten Ten**

**Anko Mitarashi(I think that's how you spell it)**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Shizune**

**Tsunade (have an Idea stay with me)**

**Samui**

**Temari **

**Gaana (FEM GAARA!)**

**FEM NEJI**

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

**Yugito Nii**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Kin**

**Mei Terumi**

**I think I'm going to stick with that oh and I'm on a loop if I should add Hinata, Ino, and Sakura or not or just give them a dude give me suggestions on this please and thank you**

**Arashithestormgod signing out**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Life part 15

**AN: ****Hello my lovely fans First I'd like to say I'm glad so many of you favor my stories and I promise you Ill update whenever I can**

_**Previously on Juubi Reborn:**_

_(__Flash Back)_

_4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly in fact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji._

_"__Are you hungry little girl?" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen._

_"__So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it to her with a chuckle._

_"__I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a blush on her face as her stomach growled again.._

_"__Well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku. _

_"__Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice._

_"__N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners._

_"__Well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for 'everyone' but a good few. Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her tracks.._

_"__Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some ANBU appeared and dispersed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower to report what happened.._

_(Flashback KAI!) _

_So now Naruko is running again before turning a familiar corner and tripping on the SAME DAMN ROCK silently cursing herself for doing the same thing TWICE as the mob grew closer Naruko closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming beaten but it never came.. When she opened her eyes she expected to see some ANBU but what she saw amazed her even more..._

_**On with the story!**_

Naruko was shocked to the core when she opened her eyes and saw what will later be described as a silent Massacre for as soon as the villagers were running toward her shouting about 'Kill The demon.' A mysterious person appeared out of thin air wearing a black medieval hooded cape with black body armor chest plate, black Anbu styled pants, ninja sandals, fingerless gloves with medal plated on the back of the palms, a black and red mask to cover everything but his violet orbs. A long curved blade with wrappings attached to his back. The person raises his hand and mutters two word that will forever be warped in our young heroine's mind.

"_Shinra Tensei..."_ and with those words and invisible force hits the villagers scattering them all over the alley once they hit ground or wall they were instantly dead or injured to an inch of their life which quickly ended after a lovely squad of Anbu stab, or slit the survivors throats.

The mysterious person goes over to comfort Naruko. Now normally Naruko didn't trust anyone but the Anbu, or Saru-oujiji but this person not only saved her life he also had a sense of security and safety around him, so she leaned into his chest plate and cried her eyes out.

This was the scene our lovely Hokage walked into see. He approached the kids.

"I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving young Naruko… now can you tell me who you are young lad?" asked Naruko's grand father figure.

"There is no need to thank me but if you wish to know my identity we're going to need complete privacy…" said the young hero in a quiet yet masculine tone.

"…Right of course…follow me…Anbu clean this mess up."Said the hokage before taking them via shun shin to his office at the Hokage tower.

Once they arrived at the Hokage tower the secretary greeted them happily which brought a hidden rose brow from the masked kid.

"Anbu you're dismissed for the night." The aged Hokage dismissed the hidden Anbu from the room before applying privacy seals around the room as to keep unwanted ears away.

"Now may I ask why you requested complete privacy?" asked the hokage staring into the masked kid's violet hues.

"Well would you like very important information to get out like per say have a jinchuruki in your village?" asked the kid

"…How did you know of _that _boy?" asked Sarutobi dangerously

"This village talks a little too much for their own good." Shot the kid right back making Sarutobi sigh in defeat.

"Anyway who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Shinigami-sama's avatar sent here to stop the tragedy that is about to happen."

"What proof do you have of such a claim?"

"Very well If you don't believe me see for yourself." With that said The kid flies through a set of hand seals and shows the Hokage his old life of being beaten until he became a gennin, then his life up until his battle with Madara, and finally his meeting of the Shinigami, and his mission.(sorry too much to explain my fingers would be fried after all of that.)

"Do you understand me now…Jiji." With that said he removes his mask and hood to show a kid with raven black hair, alabaster skin complexion, three whisker marks on each cheek and his violet hues.

"N-naru- I mean Arashi-kun?" asked a perplexed Kage that soon realized that he needs some heavy sake.

"Yea… but I'm not sure if everything will go according to my timeline...truth be told I hope that it doesn't…I also wish to save Naruko from my fate…Jiji if it's alright with you I'd like to become a jounin then a jounin sensei in four years" Arashi states with a small smile as he looks to the sleeping form of Naruko before turning to his grandfather figure waiting for a response.

"I don't see why not you're overly qualified but I have one mission for you."

"What would that be?"

"Help Akane(Fem Itachi…yea I know I changed the name deal with it) cleanse her clan."

"…Akane?"

"Or as you know him as Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh so the massacre is tonight… alright but I'd like to spare the good ones."

"Akane already has plans to save her mom Mikoto, and her little sister Suzuki, or Sasuke Uchiha as you know him."

"… I see, when will we start?"

"Tonight at Midnight… oh and one more thing…Take Naruko to this address I believe it is time you both met your mother…don't worry about privacy the compound is on the outskirts of the village."

"…Thank you Jiji…you can take off the privacy seals now." Arashi says after tackle hugging the aged Fire shadow.

Once Sarutobi takes off the seals he wakes up young Naruko, when Naruko spots Arashi her face heats up putting a tomato to shame before promptly fainting.

"Wow…they always said it was cute to see a girl faint…now I know why." With that they both share a chuckle seeing as Naruko won't be coming to for a while.

**I'm going to end it here because I feel like it…please stay tuned for the next chapter..Also review**

**Ja Na!**


End file.
